Endless Waltz The Beginning
by Oathkeeper-Soren
Summary: I decided to write a story based of the Gundam Wing Movie, Endless Waltz, but I didint want it to have Gundams just yet. So, I made this story some time ago. This is what happens before the Gundam part is really introduced


November 6th, 2015

Robert Wilkins was a government big-wig. And he wanted power. He waited for the perfect chance to make his move. And it came. When he was ordered by the President of the Alliance of Earth and Colonies, or the AEC, to find and eliminate a corrupt official, Wilkins new it was time to strike. He ordered John Castillo to send his best covert operative to him. The man was only known as Joe.

Earth is not the only human world. There are dozens. Plans made for huge space station colonies. Humans were everywhere. Peace was everywhere. Then it happened. Joe walked into the Presidents Office. "So, Wilkins has given you a target? His Profile, what makes him suspicious?" Joe cleared his throat. "He threatens progress, he is very high in government, and he deals under the table." "Who is it?" "You." The gunshot was loud in the Oval Office. The President was thrown backwards. The bullet had gone through his head and embedded itself in a picture of a fifteen year old boy. Joe picked it up. The back bore the words Alex Wolf, Camping trip. He looked at President Eric Wolf's body. Alex could be an obstacle. He shrugged and turned around. What could a fifteen-year old do?

The answer was lock the doors and trap Joe in the room. Alex had hacked the White House in thirty seconds, a shave off his usual forty. He was desperate. He had seen Joe shoot his father through his special camera he had set up. Alex activated the alarm. No one responded. He swore and pulled out his grandfathers M9 and loaded it. He had practiced. His Desert Eagle was locked in the armory, as was his G36K. He crept out and dove behind a pillar to escape a hail of bullets from the Secret Service. Alex swore, dove to the ground, rolled, and opened fire, taking out two of the three. The third swore and reloaded. His gun was raised. A gunshot sounded. The man fell foreword. Agent Harris stood there, his Beretta smoking. "You ok Alex?" "Yeah." 'Good shooting." Alex got up. "Oval office. Now." They headed there, no one tried to stop them. Alex keyed the doors opened. Joe stood there. His look of surprise was not hidden. Alex said coldly, and with comic and seriousness "My Name is Alex Wolf. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Joe dived to the side. But not fast enough. The bullet lodged itself in his heart. Joe died. Alex spat on the body. Harris grabbed him. "We have to go!" They ran to Harris's black Mustang. The engine roared to life. They drove to the exit. It was blocked. Harris smiled. "The reason I only drive my car." He pressed a button. A panel of switches appeared. He flipped one. The grill slid open and a missile fired. The gate exploded. The Mustang roared out. Harris drove to the main gate. Two Hummer H3s sat there. The gate was closed. Harris smiled. "I love the CIA, NSA, FBI, MI5, MI6, MOSAD, and DEA. They put together every single one of theses cars, for my real job, and agent of an agency called the International Secret Service Agency. ISSA. We are not like the Secret Service who protects the president. We defend everyone. " He crashed through the gate. The Hummers where thrown to each side. They drove down the highway, leaving behind the White House. The Mustang had no damage what so ever.

Vice President Arnold Manning was sworn in even as the firefights raged, killing all the "rebels." Only four of the so-called "rebels" escaped. Secretary of Defense Jonah Keller, Secretary of Homeland Security Andrew Hanson, Secretary of Justice Alec Warren, and Secretary of Agriculture Alice Brown escaped by a miracle: They were at the pentagon when the coup began. Harris had sent a helicopter to get them. One of Harris's men, a man named Smithers, had gotten to them and threw them out of the window practically. The chopper lifted off. Keller yelled "F-16s inbound!" the pilot cursed. "Charlie One to Rally Tango, Bogy on our six, clean house for us." "Rally Five to Charlie One, roger wilco." An F-22 flew in and shot down the two F-16s. Three more fell into formation. They headed seaward.

Harris was being chased by what seemed every cop, Secret Service, and Military asset the government had in DC. Only the CIA, NSA, and FBI didn't come, with good excuses. The CIA couldn't work on American soil; the NSA had their hands full with the Taliban; and the FBI was busy ratting out any terrorists that were rumored to have entered the country. Harris's work. He floored the Mustang. Suddenly, two black BMWs fell right beside them. Their undercarriages dropped slightly to allow the oil slick. Suddenly, a fourth car, a Mercedes, started to deploy smokescreen. The quartet of cars drove into two separate eighteen-wheelers. Harris brought his car to a stop and got out. Alex followed. "Harris, we need to make a stop. They'll go for my girlfriend, Scarlette-." He stopped. Scarlette had just stepped out of the Mercedes with a gorgeous woman. She ran to Alex. "This woman saved me. Some Secret Service men pulled up with a van, opened the door to reveal a huge machine gun, and tore my room apart. Her name is Marissa, Harris's wife." Alex grinned. "Thanks."

John Castillo watched as his son walked in, crisp uniform. Thirty-one, and Jack looked great. John looked at the Captain. "Captain, President Wolf's son got away. He could hack the Pentagon and steal many of our secrets to the rebels, who are headed by SecDef Keller, Homeland Security head Hanson, Justice Alec Warren, and Secretary of Agriculture Alice Brown. Find and capture them ALIVE." Jack nodded. "Yes. Sir."

President Manning called Vice President Wilkins. "The plan is working perfectly. With Wolf out of the way, Alex gone, and all those loyal to the old Wolf Administration dead, we can go ahead with Operation: Epyon

The two semi-trucks roared onto the tarmac of the airport. A C-5 was waiting. The trucks stopped and allowed the four cars to back out and drive into the plane. The giant engines roared to life. It taxied down the runway and took off. Four F-22s flew into covering positions. "Rally One to Charlie Seven. We have you. Let's go home."

Mirage Island, South Pacific (no, it's not near Tracy Island!): The huge plane landed. The four cars backed out and drove down a dirt road to a giant medieval castle. "Though it's nowhere near Britain, we call this place Avalon. It fits." Alex and Scarlette nodded. Harris led them to an office where four men were. Alex recognized them as Secretary of Defense Jonah Keller, Secretary of Homeland Security Andrew Hanson, Secretary of Justice Alec Warren, and Secretary of Agriculture Alice Brown. Keller stood up. "Alex, when the shooting started, we thought you were a goner!" "Why did they shoot at you guys? And lady?" Alice stood up. "Keller was too loyal to your father, as was Andrew. Alec accidentally found out about the plan, and myself, I myself spoke out against Wilkins last year when he wanted to nuke Iraq. With our men still there." Alex nodded. Alice continued. "Smithers got us out. Practically threw us into the copter. What about you?" "Lets see…I hacked the White house in thirty seconds, saw Joe kill my dad, locked Joe in the Oval Office, almost got killed by Secret Service, saved by Harris, took the famous line from Indigo Montoya, and killed Joe, then rode in a James Bond Mustang, was joined by three more James Bond cars, raced to the airport, and flew here." The four government officials stared. "Wow." "And now goodnight."

It was morning when Alex woke up. Scarlette was still asleep, her arm across his chest, her hand around his arm. He gently kissed her cheek, moved her hand, and got up. He took a wonderful fifteen-minute shower and dressed. He jammed his camouflage Air Force cap on and jogged down the stairs to the dining room. Harris and Marissa where already seated, Harris in a plain black shirt and black pants, Marissa in a red bikini. "I'm the lifeguard here Alex." She quickly explained. Alex took a seat and helped himself to scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and chocolate milk. He heard a door open and Scarlette walked in, her pink nightgown flowing behind her slightly. "Morning." "Morning." She sat down and grabbed almost exactly what Alex had, except she grabbed apple juice. "Scar, want you want to do today?" "Eat, drink, swim, kick your butt in Motor Storm, and sleep." "Sounds good to me, Scar."

Keller stood on his balcony, looking out to sea. Alice walked in. "Jonah, your family will be fine. I'm not as lucky-I have to family to love." Keller grinned. "And no family to be worried about."

Mrs. Keller had the BMW out of the driveway an hour before the Secret Service came around. Her sons were silent as she drove out of DC to New Jersey, where an aunt lived. She had chucked the cell phones back at home. She stopped at a pay phone and called. "Harriet? It's Laura. Laura Keller? I need you to watch the kids or awhile. They say Jonah is a terrorist and I want the kids to be safe." Harriet responded instantly. "Bring them quick." Laura sputtered her gratitude and climbed back into the BMW. "Kids, you will be staying with Aunt Harriet for awhile. Okay?" Lucas spoke up. "Ok." Jake, the older sibling, was silent. Their dad was most likely dead. As they approached the New Jersey state line, Mrs. Keller pulled over. Armed guards were there. Suddenly a black Chevy Camaro Concept pulled up. "Agent Gary Andrews, ISSA. We have your husband. He is safe. Follow me closely if you want to live." She pulled out and followed. He turned onto a dirt road and drove around the checkpoint, between the patrols. As they got onto the road, Andrews threw a cell phone to Mrs. Keller. "Disposable free cell. Use it to tell Harriet never mind and call SecDef Keller." Mrs. Keller dialed Harriet, called off the drop off, and then called her husband.

Alex was at the range, a senior agent at his side. The man leveled his Browning .22 and fired. All hit around or in the center. He turned to Alex. "What kid?" Alex smiled and leveled his M9. He fired off al shots in quick succession. The man checked the target. All nine shots had hit the dead center off the head…and chest. The man swore. "I hate kids."

Scar laughed as Alex retold of how he humiliated a senior ISSA agent. "Wow. Practice much?" "Everyday with the Secret Service." Scar laughed. "Do you rehearse that?" "Everyday in the mirror before bedtime." But he couldn't keep a straight face. They both fell to the ground, laughing.

Wilkins looked up at John Castillo. "General, I am disappointed. Not only did Alex Wolf escape, but so did the Keller's, the Warren's, and the Hanson's." John relied evenly "Sir, they had help from the ISSA. They butt into everything, the-." Wilkins waved him silent. "John, you know Operation: Epyon MUST go on." Before John could answer, Wilkins lifted a silenced pistol and shot John through the heart. John fell to the ground, looked at Wilkins, and said "You bast-." He didn't get to finish. One minute later and Commander General John Chance Castillo was dead. Wilkins signaled to the men behind the door, who removed the body to fake the death. Failure is not tolerated. He called in Jack Castillo. "Jack, your father has been murdered. We think Alex did it. The gun was a Desert Eagle." Jack almost toppled over. "I will find and kill him." Wilkins smiled. Another Castillo was his.

President Manning and Vice President Wilkins sat down to have some wine. Manning brought out a bottle of cognac that's price tag made it the most expensive in the world. They sat laughing. "Five thousand dollars a drink, while millions pay that much for just water? I love America!" Both laughed and drank. Wilkins smiled. "That is the best wine ever. Now, the business…" He pulled out a bulging folder with the words Operation: Epyon written across the top. "We can now move into Phase Two. Completion of the SEA Platform." "What did SEA stand for again?" Wilkins laughed. "Strategic Energy Atomizer. Pretty much cooks anything it's pointed at into atoms. Our most powerful weapon." Manning laughed. "And to think, my relatives played football, and never made it to where I am now. Robert, we won. Nothing can stop us."

Thousands of miles away, something was being made that could stop them. "Alex, this is the NEST, the Neutralizing Energy Solar Tank. It uses solar energy, stores it in a tank, and then neutralizes any outside energy for a set amount of distance. Then it explodes with a two-megaton thermal yield. We are going to use this to stop the SEA Platform." "One question. How will we get in range?" Harris smiled. "Simple. Hijack a shuttle from Cape Canaveral, boost it up, activate it, and drop back to Earth for a rendezvous with our air craft carrier, the _Kestrel._ The assembled men grinned. Crazy, dangerous, and totally workable.

Jack Castillo stood beside his father's coffin. The vicar finished and bided them good day. Jack turned around and walked to his car. Before he got there though, a man stopped him. "Please come with me sir." Jack felt a gun jab into his stomach. He said loudly "I'm sorry Mister, but I don't want any." And he pushed. The man cursed and leveled the gun. Jack kicked it away. The man swore again and dived for the gun… only to find it in Jack's hand. The man raised his hands. "Well, know we know you can fight. Now, will you come with me please?" Jack laughed. "Really, our that bold?" The man smiled. "Show yourselves." Ten men stepped put of the shadows and surrounded Jack. Jack dropped the gun. "Ok, you win Mr.?" "Lance Harris."

Jack was lead from the Mustang into a dilapidated house on the edge the city. As he stepped inside, five figures materialized out of the shadows. Jack recognized four of them as Secretary of Defense Jonah Keller, Secretary of Homeland Security Andrew Hanson, Secretary of Justice Alec Warren, and Secretary of Agriculture Alice Brown. He looked at the fourth and gasped. Alex Wolf. Son of Ex-President Eric Wolf. "Alex, I thought you were dead! Wilkins called earlier assaying you died in a firefight!" "I'm very hard to kill." Jack's eyes narrowed. "What is this about?" Keller cleared his throat. "Your father was not killed by us. He was killed by Wilkins himself. John found out about Operation: Epyon's true nature: The activation of the SEA Platform, and the murder of millions. Everyone past Britain, including Israel, Would be destroyed. The SEA Platform was started by the Slater Administration but was canceled by the Wolf Administration. Wilkins decided to assassinate the President, get his partner Manning into office, and then the two of them would activate the Platform and obliterate everyone but America and Britain by activating it and upping the power with the Comet Fragment that's in the lab at Maui." Jack was amazed. "What can I do?" Keller looked at him. "The thing you can do is GET HELP."

Jack was amazed by how many soldiers hated the Manning Administration. Over ten _regiments_ wanted to defect. Reaper Company was the first, but like ripples in a pond, more and more defected to New Dawn corporation's HQ on the planet Solaris Two. As Jack looked at the assembled men, he shook his head. Thousands of soldiers smuggled off Earth. Only to go right back. Jack cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have come here to stop the activation of the SEA Platform and retake the world from the. Though our numbers are few, Many more want to defect from every nation! With them waiting for the signal, WE WILL WIN!" The cheer could be heard for miles. Jack signaled for silence. "Now for Alex to speak." Alex walked up. "We are planning a decisive First Strike on DC. With the Pentagon taken back, we can deactivate the SEA Platform's defenses for a short time, allowing the Strike Team to enter and plant the NEST. Remember, you will have air support and Orbital Bombardment ships on standby. But be forewarned; our enemies used to be our friends; our enemy officers, ours. But remember that they decided to throw their lot with these barbarians! These war mongers! THESE OVE-CONFIDENT, BRAINLESS RETARDS WHO THINK THEY CAN KILL OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND NOT EXPECT US TO FIGHT BACK!" The whole base heard. The cheers went up so loudly that Warrant Officer Sheila Polaski, sitting in her _Gatekeeper-class _Assault Fighter, said to the ground control "Keep it down, I can't hear my iPod."

President Manning stood in front of thousands of people, waving and flashing a false smile with Wilkins doing the same at his side. He finally stopped and signaled for quiet. "People of Earth! Today we come together for this rally so we can stop the rebels and bring Peace back to the universe!" Cheers were heard. But before Manning could speak, the screen turned on and a fifteen-year old boy appeared. Whispers were heard. "Alex?" "But Manning said!" "Impossible!" Alex spoke. "We are the Galactic Defense Force. I am Alexander Wolf, son of Eric Wolf. These men speaking right now are the ones who brought us into this war. And here's the proof." The image changed. It showed Joe and President Wolf. They spoke. "So, Wilkins has given you a target? His Profile, what makes him suspicious?" Joe cleared his throat. "He threatens progress, he is very high in government, and he deals under the table." "Who is it?" "You." Alex returned. "I have checked the record, the books, and I hacked my father's bank accounts and the White House AND Pentagon in ten minutes. It was Wilkins. He had my father murdered, and Commander General John Castillo, hero of the Belkan War, murdered. Wilkins did the dealing under the table. People of Earth, We don't want domination. We want the Manning Administration to be destroyed!" Suddenly a droning sound filled the air. Everyone looked up. The battleship _Donau _hovered and disgorged its cargo: Hueys, Blackhawks, Apaches, Cobras, F-22s, F-16s, Chinooks, and _Gatekeeper _and _Galm _–class star fighters. Everyone looked up again as five copters hovered and troops rappelled down. The defense forces at the rally perked up, but turned to aim at the two officials at the front as a man with a megaphone bellowed "For Earth!" As Manning and Wilkins backed up, loyal forces opened fire on the GDF and ISSA forces. As the combined forces took cover, Manning and Wilkins ran to their waiting chopper. As it lifted off, They saw a black F-22 fly towards them. "This is Razgriz 1 callsign Anubis, tango Papa and Tango Victor Papa in sight." Wilkins and Manning looked on in horror as Alex flew toward them. He said "My name is Alex Wolf. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Both missile doors opened. The last thin they heard was Alex saying to them "Your Fired."

Below, everyone watched as the usurpers' chopper exploded. A Blackhawk landed and Jack walked to the podium. "I am Commander General Jack Castillo, son of John Castillo. I'm sure you won't mind me taking my fathers rank. You saw your so-called 'President' and 'Vice President' fired. Anyone else want to try and take power or resist our efforts to free you?" The assembled crowd was silent. Jack smiled. "Good, no idiots, terrorists, or over-zealous loyalist to those fired criminals." A Blackhawk lowered and dropped a ladder. The pilot's voice came over the main frequency. "Sir, we need to get to Cape Canaveral. The 41st will finish up here."

The 501st Marine regiment had taken Canaveral easily. When Jack landed, Alex and Harris where already loading a shuttle for launch. The strike team was ex-Navy SEALs turned astronaut. As they loaded the shuttle with weapons and ammo, a truck drove up. Five men jumped out of it and began to unload the NEST. A Blackhawk swooped in and settled down to let Jack out. He walked up. "DC is secure; the 41st are finishing up there." "Good. We are ready." Everyone checked their weapons. Scarlette walked up, an M4 slung over her shoulder, an M9 pistol at her waist. Before anyone could say a word, she said "I go, No buts." Everyone present grinned. Alex said "I always give in because she really knows how to nag and whine." They all laughed. Jack climbed in as well. "Its time I fought a battle." The shuttle launched.

Jack looked at the Earth. Four hours till they got to the SEA platform. "Pilot, how long till we get to the SEA?" "Four hours." Alex looked at Jack. "Can Generals marry people?" "I think so…" Alex extracted himself from the seat and knelt in front of Scarlette. "Scar, it's early, but If I die I could never forgive myself." Scar smiled. "Yes, yes, YES!" She unhooked herself and threw her arms around Alex. Alex grinned. "Well, I never said it, but Scar is a good mind reader, and there's the yes, the witnesses, and Jack will marry us, so we have everything. This is the best birthday ever!" Jack grinned. "Alex J. Wolf, do you blah blah blah, Scar, do you blah blah blah, just kiss the bride!" Alex grinned and swept Scar off her feet and kissed her. "Fancy a four hour honeymoon bed, then the rest of the honeymoon with an awesome battle to save Earth?" Scar smiled. "The best idea so far!" Jack smiled and watched as they went to the unoccupied cabin. He followed and placed a _Do Not Disturb_ sign. He went back and sat down. One of the men said "They going to do what I think their going to do?" Jack laughed. "Their sixteen and married, about to go to a battle, of course they are!"

Two hours later, the two Wolfs came out and sat down as the shuttle docked. Jack smiled and said "Had fun?" Alex grinned and said nothing. The shuttle landed. Harris yelled "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" the boarding team charged off, rolling to the sides as bullets peppered the loading ramp. The pilot activated the 40mm chin gun and opened fire, tearing apart an enemy ship and the counter-boarders. The team ran through the main door and into a brightly lit hallway. As they men moved foreword, Harris said "This is too easy. Be prepared for anything." They entered the Control Room to see the most impossible thing: Robert Wilkins, sitting in an easy chair, pistol aimed, along with twenty men with leveled AK-47s.

Harris laughed. "Plastic surgery, Eh? Or did you pull off a Martin Landau and use a mask?" Wilkins laughed. "Mask. Now, Mr. Harris. Time to die." He fired. The bullet exited the barrel and buried itself…in Alex's chest. Wilkins smiled. "The Wolf line is dead. Now, Mr. Harris-." He never got to finish, as twenty .223 rounds from Scarlette's M4 buried in his chest and head. The other men were frozen, and that cost them. All of the Strike team opened fire, cutting down the men. Scar stepped up the Wilkins, who said "This is only the beginning…" Scar fired a coup de grace into his head. "Of the end, dirt bag." Harris waved the NEST into the room and check out Alex. "You ok?" Alex smiled weakly. "No. I won't make it. Hit main artery." Alex picked up his G36K and reloaded it. "Go…Every Wolf has made a sacrifice. My grandfather sacrificed his health to save people from the gas chambers. Mom sacrificed money to help the AIDS research. Dad sacrificed his Golf Day to be at my fourteenth birthday. My turn. But mine is greater; it's that I will die making sure this weapon is destroyed." Scar dropped beside him. "No…Please, you'll make it." Alex laughed. "I never made my sacrifice. Mine is that I will die on my sixteenth birthday, married to the girl of my dreams, with a child coming. Scar, get out…Jacobi Chase Wolf, remember? Go love…" Scar said quietly "I love you…" Alex laughed again. " I'll miss that voice." Alex struggled up and staggered out. Scar watched him leave. And fought back tears, saying "_They can come out later."_

Alex limped out, blood flowing through the bandage. A pack of troops appeared. The leader said "Alex Wolf, bleeding, separated from his allies. My time to shine." The man leveled his rifle. It dropped. He frowned. He couldn't lift the gun. He looked down. Blood was flowing out of thirty bullet holes. He looked up. Alex had his G36K up, it's silenced barrel smoking. He had changed clips. And he opened fire, cutting down the rest. As he staggered forward, the corridor was filling with bodies. He exited into a hanger, where men were prepping fighters. He threw a grenade near fuel canisters and watched as explosions dotted the hanger. He fired, killing off the last of the enemies. As he staggered down to the hanger floor to continue, he checked the timer. Two minutes left.

Jack, Scar, and Harris ran down the corridor to the hanger, where the shuttle- "Crap." The remains of the shuttle was. The pilot was leaning against the wall, the copilot keeping him up. Suddenly, the time stopped. Scar said "Dammit. How can we blow it?" "Crashing into it... Look!" A _Gatekeeper-class _fighter landed. "LOAD UP!" The fighter was loaded to capacity when everyone was on. Jack climbed in behind the pilot. "Punch it." As they left, they saw an enemy shuttle leave the other hanger and turn toward the Control Room. A voice called on all frequencies. "Wolf, that shuttle is unarmed. You can't do anything. Go ahead, try! You can't breach this room now! Just try!" Alex said, with his last strength, "Roger that." The unarmed shuttle accelerated and cashed into the Control Room. The NEST went off. The SEA Platform disintegrated. Scar let the tears flow.

Nine Months later: Jack stood at the podium, looking at the millions of people in the stadium. He was releasing the details of the dubbed Operation: Sandrock. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Commander General Jack Castillo. I am here to release all the details and files of Operation: Sandrock, which took place Nine Months ago. On November 6th, 2015. Robert Wilkins had President Eric Wolf assassinated. The assassin was killed by Alex Wolf." And he went on, revealing the existence of the ISSA and GDF, their purpose, and what happened on the SEA Platform. "Alexander Wolf, called Alex by most and Xander by his closes friends sacrificed himself to save countless lives. He married at sixteen and had the honeymoon on the shuttle and on the SEA Platform with Scarlette Wolf, her maiden name Adams. She has a son, Jacobi. It is said that every Wolf has sacrificed something. Alex made the ultimate sacrifice. His life for the world. With that on your minds, can you say he was a terrorist?" A man stood up and walked down. He slouched up to the podium and spoke. "That little [CENSORED] was an effin terrorist, and he deserved to die." Jack looked at the man and said "Oh, really?" Without warming, Jack's fist connected with the man's jaw, and his foot connected with the groin. The man fell back. Jack spat on his face. "You just insulted the boy who saved you from being atomized. You just insulted the boy who sacrificed himself for you. He effin sacrificed himself so you can go online and watch your damn porno you son of [CENSORED]. IF HE WAS A TERRORIST, THEN SO WAS THE ENTRIRE US ARMY, AS WELL AS PRESIDENT KELLER, SECRETARY OF STATE ALICE BROWN, SECRETARY OF DEFENSE ANDREW HANSON, AND SECRETARY OF HOMELAND SECURITY ALEC WARREN." Jack kicked the man again. "Insult. Alex. One. More. Time." The man stumbled up and ran for the hills. Jack looked back at the cameras. "Any other wise guys?" A woman stood up. And clapped. Slowly, everyone stood up and clapped. People called him to say everyone who was watching the rally had called their US consulates to say they were clapping. Calls keep coming in. Jack. Everyone, even the Muslims and Taliban, are clapping for a Christian boy who sacrificed himself for them." Jack saw Scar crying. He walked up, aware that everyone on Earth was watching. He said "Why are you crying?" Scar looked up and choked out "He did it. He did it. All he wanted was for the world to be at peace and agree. The clapping…Peace, agreement. They are together. He did it…He finally did it…" Jack nodded and yelled "He did it! He brought us together, in peace. I say that is the greatest accomplishment ever!" Everyone yelled. The cheer was heard all over the world. Jack left the stadium quietly and climbed into his Lamborghini. Scar walked up to her Porsche. He sent her a text. He watched as she got it. Scar smiled and waved to Jack, and then drove away. You want the text? Here it is:

Alex was the bravest boy ever born. He deserved you, because you are the sweetest, bravest girl in the world, Scar. Goodnight Scarlette Joy Adams Wolf.

Commander General Jack Castillo drove his car away from the stadium, smiling, as his life was complete. He turned on the radio. The first song to play was "Horse with No Name." Jack smiled and let it play. Alex had loved that song. As it played, Jack drove home, where coffee, donuts, TV, and a nice, warm, comfy bed waited.

Epilogue:

Light-years away, a man named Victor Blake sat with five other powerful men and a shadowy figure on a screen to create an organization. An organization that would one day rule the Earth and all its colonies. Victor stood up. "The Order of the Zodiac is born." He sat down to the nodding of the other men. One of them said "The Blood Vipers pledge Support to the O-Z" "The Nexum pledge support to the O-Z" "The Knights of Aragon pledge Support to the O-Z" "The Illuminati pledge support to the O-Z" "The Coalition pledges support the O-Z." Victor stood up and looked at the screen of the shadowy man. "The Word of Blake pledges support to the O-Z." The man on-screen shifted and spoke for the first time. "Gentlemen. Welcome to the Order of the Zodiac."

High above Earth, the wreckage of the SEA Platform drifted. A news shuttle was supervising the cleanup. As Scar watched, the reported said "The cleanup is long and hard, but it will be worth is. The body of sixteen year old Alexander Wolf has not been found yet." Scarlette stared at her knees…and smiled.


End file.
